I need you
by Ylinestra
Summary: Squall und Cifer sind zusammen im Unterricht, als unvorhergesehene Dinge passieren... Kann man die Summarys net mal abschaffen? Ach ja: SLASH! Squall & Cifer
1. Chapter 1

Teil 1

Lustlos schlurfte er zu seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe. Squall hatte mal wieder so gar keinen Bock auf den Unterricht, aber wenn er sich krank gemeldet hätte, hätte er sich wieder ne Predigt von der Kadowaki anhören dürfen. Und da hatte er definitiv noch weniger Bock drauf. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Klassenraum. Die Streber in der ersten Reihe zappelten schon ungeduldig auf ihren Plätzen rum, weil sie es kaum erwarten konnten, dass der Unterricht endlich anfing. Der Rest glotzte genauso gelangweilt durch die Gegend wie er selbst. Und in der letzten Reihe, da saß "Er".

Lässig hatte er sich an die Wand zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch die kurzen hellblonden Haare. Plötzlich öffnete Cifer die Augen und schaute genau in Squalls. Der hielt dem Blick einige Sekunden stand, drehte sich dann aber weg. Er konnte sich genau Cifers hämisches Grinsen vorstellen, weil er ihm schon wieder unterlegen war. Zum Teufel noch mal! Doch hätte Squall aufgesehen, hätte er gesehen, dass Cifer ihn mit ernstem Gesicht betrachtete. Augenblicke später betrat Quistis den Raum und der Unterricht begann. Mal wieder eine Zauberstunde Feuga. Na super!

"Ihr werdet immer zu zweit üben."

Sie fischte eine Liste aus ihren Unterlagen und begann die Paare einzuteilen.

"Irvine und Xell. Selphie und Rinoa..."

Wie hoch war die Chance, dass er NICHT mit...

"Squall und Cifer."

Gleich Null. Als wenn er das nicht schon geahnt hätte! Und dann auch noch Feuga! Der Zauber, bei dem er Cifer am meisten unterlegen war. Quistis versuchte es doch immer wieder! Aber ihr Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen konnte die sich von der Backe putzen! Cifer und er würden niemals Freunde werden! Squall blieb einfach auf seinem Platz sitzen und bedachte Quistis mit seinem schönsten Killerblick, der sogar Heero Yui ernsthafte Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Sollte Cifer seinen Arsch doch rüber bewegen! Quistis merkte wohl, dass Squall sichtlich angepißt war, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum. Cifer war heute nämlich wesentlich interessanter.

Irgendwie schien der sich sogar zu freuen, dass er mit Squall arbeiten durfte. Hoffentlich hatte der nichts mit Squall vor! Na ja, andererseits... Squall konnte sich schließlich selbst wehren, warum den beiden also Beachtung schenken? Da Squall noch immer keine Anstalten machte, erhob Cifer sich dann mal und ging zu ihm. Als er genau vor ihm stand hob Squall den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, doch dieses Mal war es Cifer der sich abwandte und neben Squall setzte. Irgendwie war dieser Tag nicht normal, keiner der beiden hatte Ambitionen den anderen anzuschreien oder sich sogar mit ihm zu prügeln, wie es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre. Sie saßen einfach nur ruhig nebeneinander und sagten keinen Ton, was so gar nicht ihre Art war. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens ergriff Cifer schließlich das Wort.

"Leonhart, ich weiß du hast keinen Bock drauf mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten, aber wir sollten trotzdem mal langsam anfangen."

Squall erstaunte die Art WIE Cifer das gesagt hatte, ohne bissigen Unterton, einfach normal. Und Cifer Almasy und das Wort 'normal' in einem Satz? Squall schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er würde diese Unterrichtsstunde schon irgendwie überleben. Cifer tat es ihm gleich und begann den Zauber herauf zu beschwören. Squall strich sich einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare und rief ebenfalls den Zauber. Seine Augen fixierten Cifers und er spürte das seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen.

Er ging unter dem Blick der grünen Augen beinahe unter, wollte aber auch nicht wegsehen. So standen sie sich nun gegenüber, bereit dem Gegner die eigene Feuerkugel entgegen zu schleudern. Und nichts geschah, sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Quistis beobachtete diese Szene mit einem Schmunzeln und überlegte, ob sie die beiden zurechtweisen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Immer noch sahen sie sich an, doch dann schüttelte Squall den Kopf und ließ die Hände sinken, so daß sich seine Kugel in Luft auflöste. Irgend etwas in ihm sperrte sich dagegen Cifer anzugreifen.

Er schaffte es einfach nicht seinem Erzrivalen eine Feuerkugel um die Ohren zu schleudern, schließlich könnte er ihn dabei verletzen. Stop mal, was war das denn jetzt gewesen? Normalerweise war es ihm doch total wurscht ob er Cifer verletzte oder nicht! Dieser Tag war wirklich nicht normal! Squall drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Cifer stand wie zur Statue erstarrt immer noch am selben Fleck und schaute auf die Stelle an der Squall eben noch gestanden hatte. Auch er ließ nun die Kugel verschwinden und setzte sich neben Squall. Wieder herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Cifer musterte Squall mit einem forschenden Blick und der starrte auf den Boden. Quistis schaute ihnen immer noch zu. Sie war von Squalls Aktion sehr überrascht gewesen, beschloß aber immer noch nichts zu tun und die beiden einfach sich selbst zu überlassen.

"Squall, warum hast du mich nicht angegriffen?"

Der wunderte sich warum Cifer ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, reagierte aber nicht. Er wußte schließlich selbst nicht warum er so gehandelt hatte und vor allem nicht warum er Angst hatte Cifer zu verletzen.

"Ich konnte nicht..."

Die Worte kamen über seine Lippen ohne das Squall es gewollt hatte, aber ändern konnte er es nun sowieso nicht mehr. Cifer schaute ihn verdutzt an und wußte nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Haßte Squall ihn vielleicht doch nicht so sehr wie er immer vorgab? Squall schaute nun sehr interessiert auf seine Schuhspitzen, die hatte er ja auch noch nie gesehen. Die ganze Sache war ihm mehr als peinlich und dann auch noch bei Cifer! Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, die sein Gesicht zu Cifer drehte. Der schaute ihn ernst an und strich leicht mit seinem Daumen über Squalls Wange. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Squall errötete heftig.

"Sag mir warum, Squall!"

Nur sehr leise flüsterte Cifer diesen Satz, doch sein Gegenüber verstand ihn trotzdem.

"Ich... ich hatte Angst dich zu verletzen, Cifer..."

Squall wollte sich weg drehen, doch Cifer ließ das nicht zu. Seine Hand wanderte nun von Squalls Kinn zu dessen Wange.

"Ich dachte du haßt mich..."

Hatte er sich verhört oder war Cifers Ton ein wenig traurig? Was sollte er denn darauf antworten? Haßte er Cifer immer noch? Er wußte es nicht...

"Ja, nein, ach ich weiß nicht!"

Squall wurde immer unruhiger, denn dieses Gespräch gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Als Cifers Gesicht sich dem seinen noch weiter näherte, bekam Squall langsam aber sicher wirklich Panik. Was machte der denn hier mit ihm? Noch immer fühlte er das Streicheln auf seiner Wange. Er wunderte sich, dass noch niemand bemerkt hatte, was sie hier taten. Ja, was taten sie denn überhaupt? Dann hörte er Quistis Stimme.

"So, der Unterricht ist beendet."

Squall erhob sich bevor Cifer auch nur den Versuch machte ihn festzuhalten, ging hastig zur Tür und verließ den Raum als einer der ersten. Dann legte er noch Tempo zu und man konnte fast denken er würde um sein Leben rennen. Als er in seinem Zimmer ankam stützte er die Hände auf die Knie und japste nach Luft. Was sollte das alles bloß? Dieser Tag war wirklich mehr als nicht normal!

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

Frustriert schüttelte Squall den Kopf. Hatte er jetzt etwa schon Angst vor Cifer? Pah, im Leben nicht! Trotzdem hatte er sich mal wieder so richtig schön zum Affen gemacht, als er wie so nen verängstigtes, kleines Mädchen um die Ecke geflitzt war. Er konnte sich schon förmlich vorstellen, wie auf seiner Stirn in riesiger Neonschrift 'Angsthäschen' prangte. Sein Leben war echt total für'n Arsch!

Als er auf die Uhr schaute, fiel ihm auf, dass er ja eigentlich noch Unterricht hatte. Einen Augenblick überlegte er noch, dann beschloß er sich den heute zu schenken. Ne Runde Übungshalle wäre sicher gut. So schnappte er sich dann seine Gunblade und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Gänge waren wie leer gefegt, die anderen waren ja auch alle beim Unterricht. Als der Ausbilder gerade nicht aufpaßte schlich er sich zum Eingang der Halle. Squall schaute sich noch einmal um und schlug dann den Weg nach links ein. Er ging zum geheimen Treffpunkt, lehnte sich über das Geländer und ließ den Blick schweifen. Momentan schwebte der Garden über Deling City, da der Direktor dem neuen Präsidenten von Galbadia einen Besuch abstattete.

Überall flogen Thrust Avis- Pärchen umher, da die Paarungszeit gerade angebrochen war. Warum auch immer, schweiften Squalls Gedanken bei deren Anblick wieder zu Cifer. Er konnte immer noch die Berührung auf seiner Wange spüren. Cifer hatte dabei so ernst ausgesehen, nicht als würde er ihn verarschen wollen.

Hey komm Squall, das ist CIFER! CIFER ALMASY, dein ERZFEIND! Aber warum hatte es ihm dann gefallen? Jeden anderen Kerl, der es gewagt hätte ihn anzugrabbeln, hätte er doch mindestens so verprügelt, dass er reif für die Krankenstation wäre!

Er unterdrückte den Zwang, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen und beschloß vorerst einfach nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Führte ja doch zu nichts. Außerdem war er zum trainieren hier und nicht zum sentimental werden! Also wieder ab in die Halle!

Um die nächste Ecke erspähte er auch schon den Archeodinos. Der kam ihm gerade recht! Mit lauten Kampfgebrüll stürzte er sich auf den Dinosaurier.

Nach dem Unterricht lief Cifer ziellos durch die Gänge. Hatte er übertrieben? Squall war nicht wieder zum Unterricht erschienen und so langsam aber sicher machte er sich Sorgen. Der Ausdruck von Panik in den blauen Augen hatte ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

Für ihn war Squall schon lange nicht mehr sein Feind, eigentlich war er es nie wirklich gewesen. Selbst damals im Waisenhaus hatte er schon mit ihm befreundet sein wollen, doch Squall hatte ihn nie beachtet. So hatte er angefangen ihn zu ärgern, damit er ihm wenigstens ein bißchen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und so waren sie zu dem geworden was sie heute waren: Rivalen.

Er mußte endlich mit ihm darüber reden, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Aber wo sollte er anfangen ihn zu suchen? Am Eingang der Bibliothek sah er Rinoa stehen und ging auf sie zu. Sie würde bestimmt wissen, wo Squall war.

Ein wenig Eifersucht kroch in ihm hoch. Rinoa war enger mit Squall befreundet, als jeder andere. Viele munkelten, dass die beiden ein Paar wären. Cifer hoffte nur, dass es sich dabei um ein Gerücht handelte.

"Hey Rinoa! Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo Squall ist?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihn mißtrauisch an.

"Willst du dich schon wieder mit ihm streiten, Cifer? Ihr solltet endlich damit aufhören euch wie Kleinkinder aufzuführen!"

Cifer schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Warum dachte nur jeder er wolle sich mit Squall streiten? 'Weil ihr nichts anderes tut?', meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Cifer seufzte erneut und wendete sich dann wieder Rinoa zu, die immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Nein, ich will mich nicht mit ihm streiten. Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden."

Rinoa wunderte sich über seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und beschloß ihm zu helfen.

"Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht wo er ist, aber schau mal in der Übungshalle nach, dahin verzieht er sich sehr oft."

Cifer bedankte sich und verschwand in Richtung der Übungshalle um Squall dort zu suchen.

Unter größter Kraftanstrengung schaffte Squall es gerade noch sich in eine Ecke zu schleppen, in der er vor dem Archeodinos geschützt war. Fest drückte er die rechte Hand auf die Bißwunde in seiner Seite. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Sekunden später verlor er das Bewußtsein.

Cifer entledigte sich eines Gratts und setzt dann seinen Weg durch die Halle fort. Er schrie auf, als er Squall blutend an der Wand lehnen sah. Durch den Schrei hatte ihn der Dino bemerkt und machte sich bereit zum Angriff. Cifer beschwor Shiva und schickte den Archeodinos so schnell er es vermochte in die ewigen Jagdgründe.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er zu Squall und kniete neben ihm nieder. Er bemerkte, dass Squall ohnmächtig war und hob ihn behutsam auf seine Arme. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, in der Hoffnung, dass ihnen keine Monster mehr begegnen würden.

Was war bloß mit Squall los? Er war doch der beste Kämpfer in ihrer Klasse! Der verlor doch normalerweise nie einen Kampf! Besorgt musterte Cifer den ohnmächtigen Squall, der in seinem momentanen Zustand sehr zerbrechlich aussah.

Mittlerweile war er in der Krankenstation angekommen und Frau Dr. Kadowaki lotste ihn zu einer Liege, auf der er den Verletzten sanft ablegte.

Die Ärztin schnitt mit einer Schere Squalls T-Shirt auf um besser an die Wunde zu kommen. Vorsichtig desinfizierte sie die Bißspuren und legte mit Hilfe von Cifer einen Verband an. Dann zog sie eine Spritze auf und verabreichte Squall noch ein Schmerzmittel. Dessen Ohnmacht war zu dieser Zeit in einen tiefen Schlaf übergegangen.

"Ist es sehr schlimm?"

Cifer machte sich unglaubliche Sorgen um Squall. Nervös trippelte er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und raufte sich die Haare.

Die Ärztin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Nein, die Wunde ist zum Glück nicht so tief, wird aber ihre Zeit brauchen um zu heilen. Er wird wohl einige Zeit hierbleiben müssen. Wie lange kann ich momentan allerdings noch nicht sagen."

Der Blonde atmete erleichtert auf und half Dr. Kadowaki Squall in eines der Betten im Nebenraum zu legen. Die Ärztin verließ den Raum wieder, doch er zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich. Schweigend betrachtete er Squalls fahles Gesicht und fuhr mit dem Finger die Narbe auf der Stirn, die er ihm selbst beigebracht hatte, nach.

In der Glaswand des Zimmers konnte er sein Spiegelbild sehen. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner eigenen Stirn, die ebenfalls eine Narbe zierte. Squalls Revanche.

Behutsam, um ihn nicht zu wecken, nahm er eine von Squalls blassen Händen in die seine und drückte sie sanft. Er wußte, hätte der Braunhaarige das jetzt mitbekommen, wäre er ebenfalls reif für die Krankenstation. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich bei diesen Gedanken auf seine Lippen.

Er liebte diesen Idioten, schon seit damals. Bisher war er sehr gut im Stande gewesen seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken und wie Hass aussehen zu lassen, aber die Zeiten waren nun entgültig vorbei. Er mußte Squall alles sagen!

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

I need you  
  
Teil 3  
  
Squall derweil hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum:  
  
Er saß am Meer und angelte. Eine leichte Brise wehte durch sein Haar und wirbelte es durcheinander. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ließ das Wasser geradezu glitzern. Neben ihm saß Cifer, der ihn anlächelte, seine Angel weglegte und ihn in seine Arme zog.   
  
Der Blonde strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Squalls und streichelte sanft seine Wange. Kurz darauf wanderte die Hand weiter zu seinem Nacken, kraulte ihn und zog ihn schließlich noch ein wenig näher an sein Gegenüber.  
  
Warme, weiche Lippen verteilten nun federleichte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht, bis sie sich schließlich auf seine eigenen legten und ihn zärtlich küssten. Leise hörte er Cifer, wie er etwas gegen seine Lippen murmelte.  
  
"Ich liebe..."  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick schreckte ein schweißgebadeter und schwer atmender Squall aus dem Schlaf hoch. Verwirrt schaute er sich im Zimmer um und bemerkte, dass er in der Krankenstation war. Aber wie kam er hierher? Er konnte sich nur erinnern, dass er in die Übungshalle gegangen war...  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich wieder: Der Archeodinos hatte ihn gebissen und er hatte sich mit Mühe und Not in Sicherheit bringen können... Dort war er dann wohl in Ohnmacht gefallen und jemand hatte ihn gefunden.  
  
Squall wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Seite ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen. Da er die Augen geschlossen hatte, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich die Tür lautlos öffnete.

Cifer öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und spähte vorsichtig in das Krankenzimmer. Squall schien wieder aufgewacht sein. Der Braunhaarige lag auf dem Rücken, die Augen mit dem Handrücken abgedeckt. So leise wie es ihm möglich war, ging Cifer zum Bett und setzte sich wieder auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er bis vor Kurzem noch gesessen hatte.  
  
Ohne seine Anwesenheit kundzutun beobachtete er Squall eine Weile. Schließlich räusperte er sich um Squall wissen zu lassen, dass er da war.Der Braunhaarige machte keinerlei Anstalten die Augen zu öffnen. Die Kadowaki sollte ihn bloss in Ruhe lassen! Er hatte keine Lust sich schon wieder eine ihrer Predigten anzuhören, dass er doch besser aufpassen sollte.  
  
Als sich plötzlich jedoch eine warme Hand auf seine legte, wunderte er sich schon. Das konnte nicht Dr. Kadowaki sein... Vielleicht Rinoa? Squall ließ die Hand sinken, öffnete die Augen, drehte den Kopf und erstarrte.  
  
Blaue Augen trafen auf Grüne, die ihn anzulächeln schienen, jedoch gleichermaßen Besorgnis ausstrahlten. Cifer? Was machte der denn hier? Und warum hielt er seine Hand?  
  
"Geht es dir besser, Squall?"  
  
Der Angesprochene entriss Cifer seine Hand und drückte sich in die äußerste Ecke des Bettes. Sichtlich erschrocken fing er an vor sich hin zu stammeln.  
  
"Wa-was tust du denn hier?"  
  
Cifer schaute ihn ernst an. Er machte sich nun noch größere Sorgen. Warum reagierte Squall so?  
  
"Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es dir geht. Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt, dass der Archeodinos nicht so heftig zugebissen hat!"  
  
Squall drehte seinen Kopf weg und errötete. Wie peinlich! Jetzt würde der Blonde ihn bestimmt auslachen, weil er noch nichtmal mit so nem blöden Archeodinos fertigwurde!  
  
"Wie bin ich hierhergekommen?"  
  
Cifer erhob sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu Squall. Seine Hand fand ihren Platz auf dessen Schulter.  
  
"Ich hab dich gefunden und hergebracht."  
  
Der Brünette fühlte sich unbehaglich und fing an nervös hin und her zu rutschen. Cifers Hand auf seiner Schulter erinnerte ihn an seinen Traum und er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich davon geträumt, dass Cifer ihn küssen würde! Als wenn es noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, dass er überhaupt von dem Blonden träumte, nein! Er musste auch noch in dieser Art und Weise von ihm träumen!Cifer begann leicht mit den Fingern über Squalls Schulter zu streicheln und bemerkte zu seinem Leidwesen, dass dieser sich total verkrampfte. Also hörte er wieder auf und seufzte. Wie sollte er bloss auf Squall zugehen?  
  
"Danke..."  
  
Überrascht schaute Cifer sein Gegenüber an. Er hatte alles von diesem erwartet, aber nicht das! Sofort waren all seine Gedanken wie weggefegt und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
"Keine Ursache... Geht es dir denn besser?"  
  
Squall versuchte wieder sich aufzusetzen, schaffte es aber erst, als der andere ihn stützte.  
  
"Na ja, geht so..."  
  
Cifer hielt Squall noch immer fest. Er musste einfach mit ihm reden, ihm begreiflich machen, dass sich vieles zwischen ihnen geändert hatte!  
  
"Squall, wir müssen reden."Der Braunhaarige schob nun wieder Panik. Reden? Über was wollte Cifer denn mit ihm reden? Wieder fiel ihm sein Traum ein und ein Hauch von Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. Wollte er etwa wirklich, das Cifer ihn küsste? Verdammte Scheiße!  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich jedoch die Tür und Dr. Kadowaki trat ein und rettete Squall somit unbewusst. Sie schickte Cifer aus dem Raum, untersuchte Squalls Wunde und verband sie dann neu. Der stöhnte gequält auf, da die Schmerzen unerträglich waren. Die Ärztin gab ihm daraufhin ein Schmerzmittel und eine Beruhigungsspritze, so dass Squall schon bald in den Schlaf abdriftete.Cifer saß im Erdgeschoss auf einer Bank nahe der Krankenstation und dachte nach. Warum musste diese alte Schnepfe sie ausgerechnet dann stören, wenn er endlich seinen Mut zusammengekratzt hatte, um mit Squall zu sprechen? Squall hatte so hilflos ausgesehen, so hatte er den anderen noch nie erlebt...  
  
Vielleicht hätte er es doch lassen sollen? Okay, sie hatten ihr Gespräch nicht einmal begonnen, aber trotzdem... Sollte er es wagen später noch einmal zu ihm zu gehen? Auf jeden Fall würde er das Gespräch aufschieben, bis Squall wieder vollkommen gesund war. Vielleicht wäre es besser, den Garden für eine Weile zu verlassen...Währenddessen schlief Squall tief und fest, allerdings wiederholte sich sein Traum schon wieder. Gerade spielte sich die Szene, in der Cifer ihn küsste, wieder ab.  
  
"Squall, ich liebe dich!"  
  
Seine Hände fuhren dabei durch die haselnussbraunen Haare des anderen und er lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Cifer!"  
  
Squall spürte Cifer gegen seine Lippen lächeln, bevor dieser ihn wieder sanft küsste. Plötzlich ließ der Blonde sich einfach zurückfallen und zog Squall fest in seine Arme. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte den Braunhaarigen in diesem Augenblick, eine Glückseeligkeit, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Er wollte Cifer niemals verlieren...  
  
Als Squall dieses Mal aufwachte, war er komischerweise ganz ruhig. Er drehte seinen Kopf zum Sichtfenster und sah gerade noch, wie Cifer die Krankenstation verließ. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte Squall, dass er dem Blonden nachlaufen sollte, um mit ihm zu reden, doch seine Verletzung machte dies unmöglich.Cifer hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst, er würde die Mission annehmen, die Direktor Cid ihm angeboten hatte. Das würde ihm genügend Zeit verschaffen, über alles in Ruhe nachzudenken. Esthar war weit genug entfernt und vielleicht würde sich die Gelegenheit ergeben ein paar Worte mit Laguna zu wechseln. Squalls Vater versuchte ja auch irgendwie an seinen Sohn heranzukommen...  
  
Als er in seinem Quartier ankam, packte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz. Nochmal zur Krankenstation konnte er einfach nicht, würde er es doch nicht ertragen, wenn Squall schon wieder so abweisend zu ihm wäre, brauchte einfach Abstand. Der Ausbilder, der ihn zum Bahnhof fahren würde, wartete bereits. Schnell schmiß er seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich neben den Fahrer.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

I need you

Teil 4

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken starrte Squall unaufhörlich an die Decke und merkte so nicht, dass es an der Tür klopfte. Als es dann energischer klopfte, drang das Geräusch in sein Bewusstsein vor und er murmelte ein 'Herein', in der Hoffnung, dass Cifer vor der Tür stehen würde.

Kaum eine Sekunde später trat Rinoa ins Zimmer und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Squall war ein wenig enttäuscht, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zog sich den Stuhl, auf dem Cifer noch vor ein paar Stunden gesessen hatte, ans Bett und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf nieder.

"Wie geht es dir Squall?"

Der Braunhaarige musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Wie sollte es ihm schon gehen? Er konnte sich kaum vom Fleck rühren und musste sich andauernd das Geschwätz von Dr. Kadowaki und eventuellen Besuchern anhören und war dem hilflos ausgeliefert. Aber Rinoa konnte ja nichts dafür...

"Na ja, mir gings schonmal besser."

Seine Antwort veranlasste Rinoa breit zu grinsen und den Kopf zu schütteln. Dabei rutschte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen nach vorne, die sie mit einer genervten Geste wieder hinters Ohr strich.

"So eine Antwort sieht dir malwieder ähnlich! Langweilst du dich nicht so allein? Du hast ja nichts zu tun..."

Innerlich verdrehte Squall die Augen, schüttelte aber zu Rinoas Frage den Kopf. Sicher, er hatte hier rein gar nichts zu tun und theoretisch wäre es stinklangweilig gewesen, aber seine Gedanken beschäftigten ihn mehr als genug. Irgendwie ging Rinoa ihm tierisch auf die Nerven, ohne das es einen wirklichen Grund dafür gegeben hätte.

"Ich bin gern allein."

Rinoa schenkte ihm nur ein trauriges Lächeln und seufzte. Squall begann sich wieder in diesen eigenbrötlerischen, sturen Einzelgänger zurückzuverwandeln und das schlimmste war, sie und die anderen hatten keinen Schimmer, wie sie etwas dagegen unternehmen sollten. Sie beschloss ihn erstmal eine Weile sich selbst zu überlassen, stand auf und schob den Stuhl zur Seite.

"Ich geh dann mal wieder... Allerdings werde ich dir bei Gelegenheit mal die andere vorbeischicken."

Squall, der froh war endlich wieder allein sein zu können, nickte nur, was Rinoa abermals ein Seufzen entlockte. Als die Tür endlich hinter dem Mädchen ins Schloss gefallen war, atmete er erleichtert auf und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zur Decke.

Eigentlich mochte er Rinoa ja, aber in der letzten Zeit wurden seine Nerven sehr strapaziert, wenn das schwarzhaarige Mädchen zugegen war. Natürlich meinten sie und auch die anderen es nur gut mit ihm, wollten ihn in ihren Kreis integrieren, damit er sein Einzelgänger Dasein hinter sich ließ.

Ob er das wirklich wollte, darüber hatte sich niemand Gedanken gemacht, oder zumindest glaubte Squall das. Er war immer allein gewesen, seit Ellione damals gegangen war und es war nicht einfach für ihn aus dem üblichen Schema auszubrechen. Dazu bedurfte es mehr, als ein paar Monate ständiges Zuquatschen von Rinoa und den anderen.

Er war offener geworden, das musste Squall zugeben, aber trotzdem wollte er nicht zu deren 'Clique' gehören. Er liebte seine Freiheit und die wollte er auch um jeden Preis behalten!

Die nächsten Stunden starrte er in einem fort an die Decke und es war fast verwunderlich, dass diese nicht schon ein Loch hatte. Durch die Glasscheibe des Krankenzimmers konnte er den Leuchtwecker auf Dr. Kadowakis Schreibtisch sehen - 22:46 Uhr.

Cifer würde heute wohl ganz sicher nicht mehr kommen... Warum genau wollte er eigentlich das der Blonde kam? Sie hatten sich doch immer gehasst, waren Rivalen, aber auf einmal war Cifer nett zu ihm und rettete ihm sogar das Leben! Und auch danach war er zu ihm gekommen um zu sehen wie es Squall ging.

Der Braunhaarige war völlig überfordert von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Cifers Verhalten verwirrte ihn bedeutend mehr, als er es je zugegeben hätte. Dieser Traum... Er wurde einfach nicht schlau daraus, allerdings war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Cifer nun nicht mehr als seinen Feind ansah und ihn sogar mochte.

Ausserdem hatte der andere mit ihm reden wollen, das beschäftigte ihn schon die ganze Zeit, da er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, über was geredet werden sollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er deswegen unbedingt, dass Cifer kam...

Squall wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es war spät und er sagte sich, dass er endlich schlafen sollte. Morgen würde er Dr. Kadowaki nach Cifer fragen, ganz bestimmt...

Cifer schlenderte relativ gut gelaunt durch die hell erleuchteten Straßen von Fisherman's Horizon und erfreute sich an dem Anblick, den sie boten. Überall waren bunte Lichter angebracht worden, die die Menschenmenge abwechselnd in blaues, pinkes, gelbes oder grünes Licht tauchten.

Alle Arten von Buden, aus denen die köstlichsten Gerüche kamen, säumten die Straßen und auf den großen Plätzen waren Karussels aufgebaut worden, die von sämtlichen Kindern des Ortes, aber auch von ein paar Jugendlichen belagert wurden.

Alle Bewohner der Stadt waren auf den Beinen, aßen, tranken und amüsierten sich. Hier und da sah man schon ein paar Schnapsleichen, aber daran schien sich niemand großartig zu stören.

Cifer hatte wirklich Glück zur Zeit des alljährlichen Frühlingsfestes dort sein zu dürfen und dieses Schauspiel mitzuerleben. Es war einfach wundervoll hier, allerdings wäre er viel lieber zusammen mit Squall hiergewesen.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er sollte wirklich an etwas anderes denken, schließlich musste er fit für seine Mission sein. Morgen würde es weitergehen nach Esthar und er musste seinen Job erledigen, so wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.

Cifer schlenderte noch ein wenig weiter, überall winkten ihm fröhliche Menschen zu und hier und da bekam er auch einen aufreizenden Blick von einigen Mädchen. Darüber konnte er nur lachend den Kopf schütteln.

An einer Bude blieb er schließlich stehen und kaufte sich zwei Hot Dogs. Auf einer der bereitgestellten Bänke setzte er sich gemütlich hin und aß genüßlich die Hot Dogs. Nachdem er fertig war machte er sich schließlich auf in sein Hotel um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Teil 5

Squall wachte auf, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Als er schläfrig die Augen öffnete, musste er erst ein paar Mal blinzeln, um etwas zu sehen. Die Sonne schien hell in das Zimmer und er stellte gähnend fest, dass es wohl die Sonnenstrahlen gewesen sein mussten, die ihn wach gekitzelt hatten. Noch im Halbschlaf, versuchte er sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen, gab aber nach kurzer Zeit mit einem schmerzverzerrten Stöhnen wieder auf. Seine Seite schmerzte zwar nicht mehr allzu sehr, aber trotzdem genug um sich besser nicht zu viel zu bewegen.

Wie am vorangegangenen Abend fiel sein Blick auch jetzt wieder auf den Wecker und was er dort las, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Es war bereits 11:35 Uhr, er hatte wirklich verdammt lang geschlafen! Was wenn Cifer schon da gewesen war und er seine Chance, mit ihm zu reden, verpasst hatte? Daran wollte Squall gar nicht erst denken, aber ein neuer Gedanke kam ihm nun: Was wollte er Cifer eigentlich sagen?

‚Hey Cifer, ich hasse dich nicht mehr! Warum weiß ich nicht und ne Ahnung was ich jetzt dir gegenüber empfinde hab ich auch nicht.'

Wenn er sich nicht einmal selbst im Klaren darüber war, was er nun eigentlich fühlte, wie sollte er das dann Cifer begreiflich machen? Immerhin hatte Squall ihn bisher immer gehasst, obwohl er eigentlich keinerlei Grund dazu hatte, zumal Cifer sich sogar um ihn gekümmert hatte, als er verletzt war und sich anscheinend ehrliche Sorgen machte. Trotzdem hatte er ihn eiskalt abgewiesen…

Cifers zärtliche Geste, als er ihm über die Wange streichelte hatte Squall gefallen und als er sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Es hatte ihm gefallen, sehr sogar, denn niemals zuvor war jemand so sanft zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihm dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelt. Hatte er eben noch an Freundschaft gedacht, so wusste Squall nun, dass ihm das niemals reichen würde. Er wollte Cifer nah sein, mehr von dieser Wärme spüren und sie für immer festhalten.

Die Träume kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und er wünschte sie würden Wirklichkeit werden. Squall fand den Gedanken irgendwie äußerst frustrierend, dass ihn erst ein Traum darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, wie sehr er Cifer eigentlich mochte, ihn nicht hasste sondern liebte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Squall den Gedanken bewusst dachte und ihm war auch klar, dass es bedeutete schwul zu sein, doch das machte ihm nichts aus.

Die meisten hielten ihn ja sowieso für einen Freak, obwohl er der Schulsprecher des Gardens war. Schon immer war er allein gewesen, hatte eigentlich auch niemanden gebraucht, aber das war jetzt anders. Er wollte Cifer, konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr ohne seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen sein!

Einen Augenblick später betrat Dr. Kadowaki das Zimmer und riss ihn somit unsanft aus seinen Gedanken.

„Geht es dir heute schon etwas besser?"

Squall nickte nur abwesend und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn bald wieder alleinlassen würde, damit er weiter seinen Gedanken nachgehen konnte.

„Gut gut. Nimm dieses Schmerzmittel und dann ruh dich weiter aus. Den Rest der Woche wirst du hier auf der Station verbringen."

Na wunderbar, auch das noch… Etwas Besseres konnte Squall sich gar nicht vorstellen, als hier rum zu liegen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Die Ärztin drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er sie ja noch etwas fragen wollte.

„Doktor? War Cifer noch mal hier?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich überrascht um und musterte den Braunhaarigen skeptisch, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern.

„Nein, er ist gar nicht mehr im Garden. Der Direktor hat ihm eine Mission angeboten."

Squall starrte sie entsetzt an und in seinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Mission?

„Für wie lange?"

Dr. Kadowaki musste einen Augenblick überlegen, bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete.

„Hm, für drei Wochen denke ich."

Squall war zu geschockt um noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

Gemeinsam mit Kiros und Ward schritt Cifer einen schier endlosen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende die Gemächer des Präsidenten lagen. Vor ein paar Minuten war er in Esthar angekommen und kaum hatten seine Füße den Boden berührt, wurde er auch schon zum Präsidenten beordert, denn von diesem würde er seinen Auftrag erhalten.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die große Flügeltür erreicht, welche geräuschvoll von Ward geöffnet wurde und traten ein. Laguna Loire, seines Zeichens Präsident von Esthar und Vater von Squall, saß auf einer bequem aussehenden Couch und hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen.

Als die drei den Raum betraten, erhob er sich und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln, woraufhin die beiden Minister sich wieder verabschieden und Cifer mit dem Präsidenten allein ließen. Laguna reichte ihm die Hand und der Blonde schüttelte sie etwas zaghaft.

„Hallo Cifer, schön das du gekommen bist! Ich hatte zwar gehofft, dass der Direktor meinen Sohn schicken würde, aber das macht ja nichts. Wie geht es Squall denn?"

Cifer schaute Laguna traurig an und seufzte unhörbar. Bisher hatte er es den ganzen Morgen geschafft jeglichen Gedanken an den Braunhaarigen zu unterdrücken, aber nun…

„Er ist verletzt und liegt auf der Krankenstation."

Der Präsident schluckte, wurde leicht blass und ließ sich wieder auf seiner Couch nieder. Cifer bemerkte erst im Nachhinein, dass er sich wohl so angehört haben musste, als würde Squalls Leben an einem seidenen Faden hängen.

„Ein Archeodinos hat ihn gebissen und es geht ihn schon wieder besser, allerdings muss er eine Weile in der Krankenstation bleiben."

Laguna atmete erleichtert auf und seine fast unerschütterlich gute Laune schien zusammen mit seiner Gesichtsfarbe zurückkehrt zu sein. Forschend schaute er den Blonden an, grinste leicht.

„Du scheinst dir ja ziemliche Sorgen um ihn zu machen, Cifer. Ich dachte immer ihr wärt verfeindet…"

Cifer fühlte sich ertappt und sah verlegen zu Boden um die Röte auf seinen Wangen zu verstecken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Laguna in der Lage war ihn zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

„Hm, da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen, nicht wahr? Wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest, dann ist das in Ordnung, aber ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich jederzeit bereit bin mit dir über meinen Sohn zu sprechen."

Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie sich an, ehe der Blonde sich räusperte und das Wort ergriff.

„Vielen Dank, Herr Präsident. Der Auftrag?"

Wieder stand Laguna auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster, von dem aus man in der Lage war die ganze Stadt zu überblicken.

„Nenn mich einfach Laguna. Tja, der Auftrag…"

Verlegen grinsend kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, fand für einen Moment nicht die passenden Worte.

„Wie ich schon sagte, hatte ich gehofft, dass der Direktor meinen Sohn schicken würde, aber was soll's. Eigentlich ist es auch kein richtiger Auftrag… Ich langweile mich hier extrem und wollte etwas Gesellschaft."

Fassungslos starrte Cifer den Mann vor sich an und seine Kinnlade krachte fast auf den Boden. Und für so etwas einen SeeD? Hatte der sie noch alle?

„Außerdem wollte ich mal wieder auf Monsterjagd gehen. Kiros und Ward haben keine Zeit dafür und für mich allein ist es zu gefährlich."

Cifer zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sollte ihm doch egal sein, wenn er nicht richtig arbeiten musste. Vielleicht würde sich ja wirklich eine Gelegenheit ergeben um mit Laguna über Squall zu sprechen…

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Teil 6

Stöhnend ließ Cifer sich aufs Bett fallen, nachdem er endlich all seine Sachen ausgepackt hatte. Wie ihr so was doch hasste! Aber schließlich konnte er keine drei Wochen aus dem Koffer leben, da würde er in seinem Chaos ja überhaupt nichts mehr finden.

Laguna hatte heute mit ihm eine Führung durch den ganzen Palast gemacht und sie hatten über allerlei belanglose Dinge gesprochen. Die erste Monsterjagd war für den nächsten Tag angesetzt worden und Cifer hoffte, dass er in der Lage sein würde seine Gedanken voll darauf zu konzentrieren und sie nicht zu einem gewissen Brünetten wandern zu lassen.

An sich waren Monsterjagden nichts besonderes, zumindest für ihn, doch Laguna hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind gefreut. Na ja, er hatte ja auch zuviel andere Sachen um die Ohren und allein war es hier in Esthar wirklich zu gefährlich, denn die Monster in dieser Region waren um einiges stärker als die auf dem Balamb Kontinent.

Schon komisch wie groß der Unterschied zwischen Vater und Sohn manchmal sein konnte... Squall war wirklich das absolut krasse Gegenteil von seinem Vater, denn der war freundlich, offen und manchmal ein wenig trottelig, wohingegen Squall abweisend, verschlossen und absolut perfekt wirkte.

Natürlich wusste Cifer, dass dem nicht so war, schließlich hatte ihn lang genug aufs Genauste beobachtet. Im Grunde genommen wollte Squall wahrscheinlich so sein wie sein Vater und das war wohl auch der Grund weshalb er diesen nicht zu mögen schien. Jedes Mal wenn dieser sich frei genommen hatte um Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen hatte Squall ihn abblitzen lassen und hatte sich zurückgezogen, dennoch hatte Laguna nie aufgegeben...

Cifer seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Wie es dem Brünetten wohl jetzt ging? Ob er lange auf der Krankenstation bleiben musste? Na ja, grübeln würde ihn auch nicht weiterbringen, schließlich bestand keine Möglichkeit sich diese Fragen zu beantworten und Laguna wollte er nicht danach fragen. Wenn er in drei Wochen wieder im Garden sein würde, war Squall sicher genesen und würde wieder fröhlich mit seiner Gunblade rumfuchteln.

Wahrscheinlich würde er Cifer dann jedoch auch zur Rede stellen und eine Erklärung für dessen seltsames Verhalten verlangen. Gut okay, die konnte er haben, denn schließlich war es an der Zeit das der Blonde ihm alles sagte. Vielleicht würde er danach dann aus dem Garden austreten und sich anderweitig Arbeit suchen müssen, dennoch hatte sich noch immer ein sehr kleines, wenn auch hartnäckiges bisschen Hoffnung in seinem Herzen festgesetzt, dass der andere seine Gefühle erwiderte.

Cifers Gedanken schweiften zu dem letzten Gespräch mit Squall vor seiner Abreise und er erinnerte sich an dessen panischen Blick, als er versucht hatte mit ihm zu reden. In den sonst so emotionslosen blauen Augen hatte ganz klar Angst gestanden. Ein ganz neuer Gedanke kam ihm nun, hatte Squall etwa Angst vor ihm? Der Squall, der sich sonst von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und sogar dem Tod gleichgültig gegenüberstand hatte Angst vor IHM? Oder etwa vor seiner Nähe?

Wieder einmal wurde Cifer klar, wie wenig er doch trotz seinen ständigen Beobachtungen über den anderen wusste. Seitdem sie beide in den Garden gekommen waren, hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen, wenn überhaupt hatten sie nur gestritten oder sich gegenseitig herausgefordert. Cifer konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern aus welchem Grund sie zu Erzrivalen geworden waren und wahrscheinlich gab es nicht mal einen. Immer hatten sie gekämpft, mal hatte er gewonnen und mal hatte Squall gewonnen. Keiner war besser als der andere, weshalb sie immer weitergemacht hatten, sogar einmal bis aufs Blut gekämpft hatten. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit dem Finger die Narbe nach, die Squall ihm zugefügt hatte.

Squall war noch verschlossener als vorher schon, ignorierte sämtliche Leute und hing einfach nur seinen Gedanken hinterher. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Cifer gegangen war und das, ohne ihm vorher davon zu erzählen. Noch einmal ließ er die vergangenen zwei Tage gedanklich Revue passieren. Er war abweisend zu Cifer gewesen, war von ihm weggerutscht, als dieser seine Nähe gesucht hatte und hatte sich nicht einmal richtig für die Rettung bedankt. Zwar hatte er ‚danke' gesagt, aber schließlich hatte der Blonde ihm das Leben gerettet!

Mit der rechten Hand strich er sich seufzend die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war echt zum Haare raufen! Er war ja gern allein, aber diese sterile Krankenstation raubte ihm den letzten Nerv, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig! Ob seine Freunde wohl wieder mal vorbeikommen würden? Nicht das er besonders viel Wert darauf gelegt hätte, aber er brauchte endlich irgendeine Beschäftigung, die ihn von seinen konfusen Gedanken ablenkte. Squall war so verzweifelt, dass er sogar zwei Stunden freiwillih Rinoas Gequietsche zugehört hätte!

Vielleicht sollte er sich mal jemandem anvertrauen, sich alles von der Seele reden, das ihn belastete... Allerdings wäre dann da die Frage, an wen er sich wenden sollte und so spontan fiel ihm nur Quistis ein. In ihrer Position als Ausbilderin hatte sie Verantwortung getragen und der Brünette schätzte sie nicht als einen Menschen ein, der leichtfertig die Geheimnisse anderer ausplauderte. Vielleicht war das Ganze wirklich keine so schlechte Idee...

Nach einigen Minuten des Klopfens reagierte die Ärztin endlich auf selbiges und trat zu ihm ins Zimmer. Leicht verärgert schaute sie auf ihren Patienten hinab und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Wahrscheinlich rechnete sie damit, dass er wieder fragen würde, wann sie ihn endlich aus diesem Höllenloch ließ, das wahrlich noch schlimmer war als Artemisias Schloss.

Squall jedoch ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, schaute sie wie immer an, die Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit und Desinteresse fest an ihrem Platz. Er würde sich bestimmt keine Blöße vor dieser Frau geben, war ihm doch egal, was andere Menschen von ihm dachten!

„Könnten sie bitte Quistis Trepe holen lassen?"

Überrascht schaute Dr. Kadowaki ihn an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisten ihr sämtliche Gesichtszüge, so dass Squall beinahe laut losgelacht hätte, sich zu seinem Glück jedoch nicht das Geringste anmerken ließ. Mit einem kurzen Räuspern drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es dann an der Tür und eine etwas irritiert schauende Quistis betrat den Raum. Schweigend zog sie sich einen Stuhl zum Bett und schaute Squall fragend an. Der wusste nicht wirklich wie er denn nun anfangen sollte und raufte sich nervös die Haare.

„Du wirst dich sicher fragen, warum ich darum gebeten habe, dass du kommst..."

Zur Antwort bekam er ein Nicken und die blonde Frau musterte ihn aufmerksam. Am besten wäre es wohl wenn er nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden würde, sondern direkt zum Punkt kam. Noch einmal holte der Braunhaarige tief Luft, ehe er wieder anfing zu sprechen.

„Also das ist so..."

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Teil 7

Für diesen äußerst intelligenten Satzanfang hätte Squall sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen, so dämlich wie sich das anhörte, würde Quistis sicher denken, er hätte was am Kopf. Seufzend raufte er sich abermals die Haare und als Squall die ehemalige Ausbilderin wieder anschaute, konnte er ein amüsiertes Glitzern in ihren Augen erkennen. Genauso hatte sie ihn damals immer angesehen, wenn sie etwas Neues über ihren 'Lieblingsschüler' herausgefunden hatte.

„Es... gibt da etwas, das mich schon eine Weile beschäftigt und ich dachte du wärst die richtige Person..."

Bevor Squall den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Quistis ihn schon unterbrochen und tat dies nun ihrerseits.

„...der du dich anvertrauen kannst und die dir vielleicht einen Rat geben kann?"

Verlegen nickend wandte der Brünette den Blick wieder ab und wusste noch immer nicht, wie er nun fortfahren sollte, schließlich würde es ihn nicht weiterbringen ein Loch in seine Decke zu starren und Quistis dabei anzuschweigen. Außerdem hatte er sie ja auch extra hierher kommen lassen und sie jetzt wegzuschicken wäre äußerst unhöflich. Nicht das Squall sich sonst um Höflichkeit geschert hätte...

Kurzerhand redete er sich dann nun alles von der Seele und nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung wurde er immer sicherer und ging mehr ins Detail. Er erzählte ihr von den Geschehnissen nach dem Unfall, seiner Reaktion dem Blonden gegenüber und auch von dem Traum den er gehabt hatte. Davon, dass er nicht wusste was er nun tun sollte, da Cifer scheinbar wegen ihm auf diese Mission gegangen war.

Quistis Augen weiteten sich von Wort zu Wort mehr, nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es solche Gefühle zwischen den beiden Erzfeinden gab. Da hatte sie ja wahrlich gut daran getan, die beiden im Unterricht zu einem Team zu machen, auch wenn das zu einem mittelschweren Desaster geführt und Squall einen Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation eingebracht hatte.

„Na ja und jetzt weiß ich ehrlich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich hab noch nicht mal ne Ahnung, wann genau Cifer wiederkommt, geschweige denn wo er ist."

Nachdenklich schaute die blonde Ausbilderin aus dem Fenster und kaute, ohne es bewusst zu merken, auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Hatte Direktor Cid nicht irgendetwas von einer Mission nach Esthar erwähnt? Sie war sich recht sicher, nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie lange diese Mission gehen sollte, aber das ließ sich ja relativ schnell herausfinden. Und wenn sie Squall damit einen Gefallen tun konnte...

„Das kann ich für dich herausfinden, wenn du möchtest."

Sanft lächelnd wendete sie sich wieder dem Braunhaarigen zu und bemerkte die Erleichterung auf dessen Zügen. Es schien Squall wirklich viel zu bedeuten diese Daten zu haben, auch wenn ihm das ja eigentlich nichts einbrachte.

„Laut Dr. Kadowaki soll die Mission drei Wochen dauern, aber ich glaube sie war sich nicht ganz sicher... Ich dachte nur, dass dir das vielleicht bei den Nachforschungen hilft."

Quistis nickte daraufhin und stand auf. Mit dem Versprechen am nächsten Tag wiederzukommen verabschiedete sich von Squall und überließ diesen nun wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken. Zeit den Direktor aufzusuchen...

Dem Braunhaarigen ging es nun, da er sich endlich jemandem anvertraut hatte, ein bisschen besser, aber noch immer plagte ihn die Ungewissheit. Warum hatte Cifer sich nicht von ihm verabschiedet? Was wollte er mit ihm besprechen? Squall hoffte inständig, dass der Blonde ihn nicht abweisen würde, wenn er ihm seine Erkenntnisse mitteilte. Das war momentan seine größte Angst. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett herum und fiel schließlich in einen unruhigen – und dieses Mal traumlosen – Schlaf.

Mit einem kleinen Schiff flogen Laguna und Cifer aus der Stadt und landeten nach etwa einer halben Stunde Flug auf einer kleinen Anhöhe. Lächelnd streckte sich der Präsident, als er ausstieg und entsicherte seine Waffe. Cifer zog seine Gunblade und bereitete sich auf das erste Gefecht vor. Nicht weit von ihnen lief ein Qual herum, dass sie nun wohl auch gewittert hatte, zumal es sich in ihre Richtung bewegte.

„Und auf geht's!"

Gut gelaunt sprintete Laguna auf das Monster zu und Cifer hatte Mühe mitzuhalten. Für sein Alter war der Präsident erstaunlich gut trainiert, das musste sogar der Blonde zugeben. Außerdem bewegte er sich mit derselben Grazie wie sein Sohn. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Gedanken nun wieder zu Squall, obwohl es keinen schlechteren Augenblick dafür geben konnte. Warum konnte er ihn nicht einmal während eines Kampfes aus seinem Kopf verbannen?

Zum Glück hielt Laguna das Teil ganz gut in Schach und als er sich endlich wieder konzentrieren konnte, erledigte er es schnell mit einem Blutrausch. Seufzend schüttelte Cifer den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken loszuwerden. Der andere hatte bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und gesellte sich nun zu ihm. Besorgt legte er dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihn fragend an, doch Cifer schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Er war einfach noch nicht dazu bereit sich Laguna anzuvertrauen.

Der verstand die wortlose Geste und begann sich nach dem nächsten Monster umzuschauen. Hundert Meter zu ihrer Linken befand sich ein Behemoth und Cifer wusste, dass er für diesen Gegner all seine Konzentration brauchte, da er viel stärker war als das Qual.

Schnell beschwor er Shiva, während Laguna Quezacotl zur Hilfe rief. Die beiden Attacken der Guardian Forces waren jedoch nicht genug um den Behemoth zu besiegen, da er sich mit Totalabwehr geschützt hatte. Cifer machte sich für einen Angriff mit Feuga bereit, bekam dadurch jedoch nicht mit, dass das Monster auf ihn zulief und konnte dem Frontalangriff nicht mehr ausweichen. Der Blonde wurde mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert und blieb nicht gerade leicht verletzt liegen.

Laguna schrie erschrocken auf und warf ihm schnell eine Hi-Potion zu. Danach konnte Cifer wenigstens wieder aufstehen. Einen Augenblick lang ruhte er sich aus, beschwor dann aber noch einmal Shiva, was dem Vieh zum Glück den Rest gab. Der Präsident war auch leicht verletzt worden und schien genug von der Monsterjagd zu haben.

„Lass uns zurückfliegen und uns ausruhen!"

Noch immer außer Atem kamen sie schließlich wieder am Schiff an und nahmen Kurs auf Esthar. Nachdem sie sich wieder vollkommen geheilt hatten, überredete Laguna Cifer noch mit ihm in eine Bar zu kommen und einen zu trinken. Der Blonde hatte zugestimmt, da er dachte, dass der Alkohol ihn vielleicht für eine Weile Squall vergessen ließ.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und Laguna, der hier bestens bekannt war, bestellte zwei doppelte Whiskey für sie beide. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die Kellnerin mit ihren Getränken und die beiden stießen auf... irgendwas an. Cifer leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und spürte das Brennen des Alkohols in seinem Hals, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

Nach weiteren vier bis fünf Gläsern wurde ihm leicht schwummerig und seine Laune hatte sich auch wieder gehoben. Laguna tätschelte gerade den Hintern von einem der Kellner und Cifer dachte daran, wie gerne er das bei Squall getan hätte. So angeheitert wie er war, erfüllte ihn der Gedanke nicht mehr mit Schmerz, sondern wirkte sich in seinen niederen Regionen aus.

Nun hatte sich auch ein Kellner zu ihm gesellt und rutschte auf seinem Schoß herum, was ihn noch mehr erregte, aber gleichzeitig auch zur Besinnung kommen ließ. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Erschrocken sprang er auf, so dass der Kellner fluchend und sich den Kopf halten auf dem Boden landete. So schnell er konnte flüchtete der Blonde nun aus der Bar und rannte in irgendeine Richtung.

„Ey Schifer, wo willschu denn hin? Bleib doch hiaaa!"

Lagunas Rufen ignorierend ging er immer weiter, bis er irgendwann nicht mehr konnte und mit dem Rücken an einem Baum zusammensackte. Er war vollkommen erschrocken über das, was er beinahe getan hatte. Und darüber, was passieren würde, wenn er Laguna wieder gegenüber stand wollte er auch gar nicht erst nachdenken. Total überfordert schlief Cifer schließlich ein wo er war, an irgendeinen Baum gelehnt, irgendwo in Esthar.

To be continued... 


End file.
